Les yeux dans les yeux
by Watachan
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke perd quelque chose qui faisait à la fois sa fierté et sa force, il trouve le réconfort encore une fois auprès de son idiot favori. Même si ceci doit lui coûter cher au final.


Une petit idée de fic qui m'est venu en voyant une image vraiment très belle sur zerochan. Comme toujours, vous pouvez voir l'image dans mon profil, vu que les adresses http ne marchent pas sur cette page...

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, il s'agit d'une relation plutôt amicale entre Naruto et Sasuke, pas de yaoi ou même de romance... enfin un peu peut-être, mais très léger.

L'histoire se passe dans un univers semblable à celui de la série, sauf qu'Itachi n'a pas quitté le village et que Sasuke ne le déteste pas, donc pas d'envie de le tuer, donc il n'a pas quitté le village, etc, etc... Vous verrez bien de toute façon^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Les yeux dans les yeux<strong>

La précieuse pupille du Sharingan était un don héréditaire soigneusement conservé dans la famille Uchiha, une capacité extrêmement précieuse et si rare que seuls ses membres étaient à ce jour connus pour la posséder. Le fait que Hatake Kakashi l'ait reçu en cadeau d'adieu de son partenaire et ami Uchiha Obito était une exception à la règle. Exception que personne n'avait jamais contestée. Pas ouvertement du moins.

Perdre cette précieuse pupille ne revenait pas seulement à perdre un œil, mais aussi un atout et un membre très utile. Avec toutes les capacités que pouvaient offrir un tel œil.

C'est pourquoi Uchiha Sasuke se maudissait d'avoir était une seule fois de sa vie trop lent.

Il était sur le champ de bataille, son job d'ANBU était alors de venir en renfort avec son équipe. Vite, les ninjas médecins soignaient les blessés, alors que lui et ses hommes se battaient contre d'autres shinobis. Il était doué, très doué même, sans avoir besoin d'activer ses pupilles. Il était un expert entre ses attaques aux shurikens, ses genjutsus plus réalistes que jamais et ses katons dévastateurs.

Alors pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, avait-il fallu que son masque d'ANBU se soit brisé plus tôt, laissant son visage à découvert. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se relâche en voyant sa dernière cible sur le sol en train d'essayer de se relever ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entende le saut de son dernier adversaire juste au dernier moment ? Pourquoi avait-il eut le réflexe stupide de se retourner pour être face à ce dernier ninja ? S'il avait simplement cherché à éviter le coup, il n'en serait pas là.

Certes, il avait attrapé entre temps un kunai et avait tenté d'arrêter le mouvement de sa cible, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Pour une fois de toute sa vie, ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait stoppé toutes les aiguilles envoyé par l'autre shinobi, toutes.

Sauf une.

Et celle-ci s'enfonça diaboliquement dans son œil droit. Il ne sentit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, mais quand il essaya d'ouvrir la paupière et qu'il sentit que quelque chose bloquer, la douleur le frappa violemment, tant qu'il en hurla. Le shinobi face à lui sourit et leva sa lame, prêt à l'achever, quand un flash jaune passa et dans un léger jet de sang, il s'écroula dans un râle. Alors qu'il n'y avait personne deux secondes plus tôt, se tenait maintenant devant l'Uchiha un ANBU aux cheveux blonds, un masque à tête de renard cachant son visage. Sasuke grinça des dents quand son coéquipier se tourna vers lui. Il le vit sursauter légèrement, sa main se levant à son masque pour l'écarter de son visage, révélant trois cicatrices félines sur la joue et un œil bleu affolé. Il se jeta presque vers lui et s'agenouilla.

-Sasuke ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Poses pas de questions connes, usuratonkachi ! grogna le ténébreux, sa main sur son œil blessé, l'aiguille encore enfoncée.

-Sakura-chan ! hurla le blond.

Il entendit le pas précipité de quelqu'un, vit une masse de cheveux roses examiner avec terreur son visage puis, il se sentit faiblir et cru comprendre à l'inclinaison étrange que venait de prendre les personnes autour de lui qu'il était en train de tomber au sol, sur le côté.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, voyant d'un œil un plafond blanc au dessus de sa tête. Il tenta d'ouvrir l'autre mais en vain. Il porta sa main à la zone et sentit un pansement scotché sur son œil. C'est alors qu'il se rappela l'aiguille et se redressa vivement, sa respiration coupée alors qu'il se demandait s'il était borgne.<p>

-Sasuke…

Il se tourna vers la voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et vit un visage semblable au sien, avec quelques années en plus et deux petites rides sous les yeux.

-Nii-san, murmura le ténébreux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda son aîné en posant une main sur la sienne.

Il le regarda en ayant du mal à avaler, toucha son pansement et détourna le regard.

-Cet œil… est-ce que….

-Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Le seul onyx lui restant s'écarquilla à l'extrême alors que la prise sur sa main se referma, son frère sentant qu'il allait entrer dans une rage folle. Il se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, se mit sur le lit à son côté et attrapa les épaules de son cadet.

-Calme-toi. Démolir ta chambre d'hôpital ne t'apportera rien.

Il le savait bien mais à cet instant, son instinct primaire de destruction n'avait qu'une envie : se libérer et refaire la déco de la chambre. L'aîné entraina le brun dans une étreinte réconfortante, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son frère dans un niveau le plus bas possible de colère.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent terrible, aussi bien pour Itachi que pour Sasuke. Ce dernier refusait les soins, rejetait les infirmières, hurlait sur les visiteurs qui venaient le voir et avait manqué à deux reprises de donner un coup de poing à son frère. Il était dans un état de rage encore contrôlée, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il ne voyait plus que d'un œil, sa vision du monde se réduisant à ce que son œil gauche encore valide lui transmettait, et l'idée même qu'il était devenu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, un fardeau plus qu'un atout lui était insupportable.<p>

Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, allongé sur le côté droit, dos à la porte. Il revoyait sans arrêt le moment qui l'avait rendu inutile passer en boucle dans sa tête, les autres scénarios, plus encourageants, plus logiques, meilleurs en tout les cas, se profilant de si de là lorsqu'il revoyait avec précision l'ombre près de lui se mouvoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arriver ?

-Sasuke ?

Il redressa la tête, reconnaissant la voix de son ami, et l'observa. Il avait un regard compatissant mais doux alors que son sourire forcé essayait visiblement de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Il se mit assit et vit Naruto s'asseoir à son tour sur le tabouret près de son lit.

-On m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort…

Il avait envie de lui répondre « sans blague » mais lui lança un regard noir de son seul œil, ce qui ne sembla pas le déstabiliser outre mesure. Après tout, il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Près de 15 ans à combattre ensemble, ils étaient presque comme des frères, alors ils se connaissaient par cœur. Naruto se redressa légèrement, prenant un air sérieux.

-Sakura-chan m'a dit que tu passais tes nerfs sur toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de toi.

Il plissa son œil, le mettant au défi de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. La dernière fois que lui était resté à l'hôpital pour un mois, il avait été aussi insupportable, à sa façon, se plaignant des repas, réclamant des ramens de chez Ichiraku et se lamentant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entrainer. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire amusé.

-Ouais je sais… je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale.

-Plutôt oui.

-Oh ! Tu veux bien me parler alors…

Il eut un très faible sourire. Cet imbécile blond qui l'appelait son frère avait le don de lui remonter le moral, presque mieux qu'Itachi d'ailleurs, c'était stupéfiant. Il le vit se gratter l'arrière de la tête tout en le fixant sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il pensait à sa prochaine phrase. Sasuke eut envie de rire à cette idée. L'Uzumaki, réfléchir avant de parler ? Ce devrait être un des signes de l'apocalypse à son sens, vu que le blond était si impulsif que la réflexion avant l'action était un concept qui lui était étranger. Finalement, il soupira et se releva, ses mains posées sur le matelas, son visage proche de celui du ténébreux.

-Sasuke. Dis-moi ce qui te gêne le plus dans tout ça. Je t'écoute.

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de serrer les dents et les draps. Il se redressa à son tour, respirant par le nez.

-Tu veux savoir ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage pâle de Sasuke.

-Et bien tu sais quoi ? Je vais te dire… ce qui m'emmerde dans cette histoire…

Il lança son regard rouge à tomoe noirs vers le blond, qui releva très légèrement les sourcils.

-C'est d'être devenu un débris ! Un ninja incapable de combattre, incapable de servir à une équipe sur un champ de bataille ! Alors que j'ai toutes les capacités nécessaires ! Mais sans cet œil, sans cette portion de vision indispensable, je ne suis qu'un invalide ! UN PUTAIN D'INVALIDE INCAPABLE DE COMBATTRE !

Il serra les dents, respirant entre elles comme un enragé –qu'il était presque en fait- et fixa de son sharingan son ami, qui semblait attendre cette réaction vu qu'il ne bougea pratiquement pas pendant son explosion de colère. Il hocha la tête puis la pencha sur le côté.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais…

Il se redressa, l'attrapa par le col et le fixa de son œil, se retenant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la gueule. Naruto, celui qui réagissait toujours au quart de tour, celui qui s'énervait si facilement, qui était toujours prêt à ouvrir sa grande bouche pour dire une connerie, était calme et posé. Uzumaki Naruto, était calme et posé. Curieusement, cette attitude à l'encontre de sa nature apaisa l'Uchiha, qui lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas cru retenir, décrispant sa main du col de son ami, qui posa sa main hâlée sur la sienne pâle, caressant doucement du pouce. En cet instant, il le laissa faire, mais s'il réessayait plus tard, il n'accepterait plus ce contact. Naruto se pencha et lui demanda de se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit en même temps que le blond.

-Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et quelque chose à te demander.

Le brun hocha la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

-Déjà, Baa-chan m'a convoquée le jour après l'attaque. Elle voulait me dire que le Conseil avait délibéré sur le Rokudaime et…

Il se mordit la lèvre du bas, ses yeux pétillants. Sasuke se pencha vers lui, amusé de le revoir se conduire en gamin.

-Et ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Naruto pouffa un instant avant de s'approcher encore plus, comme pour lui révéler un secret.

-Elle a dit…

Il se stoppa net et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Que tu étais nommé Rokudaime ? tenta Sasuke en penchant la tête sur le côté avec amusement.

Il n'avait jamais douté que ce jour viendrait. Cet idiot avait sauvé le village de l'attaque massive d'un groupe d'individus se faisant appeler Pain, qui avaient manqué de raser définitivement Konoha de la carte, jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive et leur donne une leçon. Il avait confié plus tard à Sasuke qu'il ferait tout pour devenir Rokudaime, qu'il voulait trouver une réponse à la question que Nagato, celui qui contrôlait les Pain, lui avait posé sur la paix. Alors il l'avait soutenu, comme beaucoup d'autres shinobis de leur génération, jusqu'à entendre l'année précédente de Tsunade qu'elle envisageait de commencer à chercher un candidat pour cette lourde responsabilité. Il n'avait jamais douté que le blond était son candidat attitré.

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, vraiment comme un gamin surexcité le ferait, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Quelques années plus tôt, il lui aurait déjà donné un coup d'épaule dans le nez avant de lui en redonner un avec le poing sur la tête, mais il avait prit lentement l'habitude des petits câlins que Naruto lui faisait. Le blond était très tactile, c'était dans sa nature, il avait prit le temps d'apprendre au brun à vivre avec cette face de sa personnalité, et maintenant ils en étaient là.

Sasuke se rappela alors de la situation dans laquelle il était, son œil perdu, et reprit son sérieux. Comme si Naruto le sentait, il se redressa et lui redonna son espace personnel tout en restant proche de son ami.

-Et l'autre chose ?

Naruto lui donna un sourire joyeux alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés comme s'il était triste. Il releva un fin sourcil noir à cette expression.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu penses des yeux bleus ?

* * *

><p>Sakura faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération, Itachi assit sur le sol près d'elle fixant ses pieds qui bougeaient en rythme avec ses pensées. Tantôt calmement, tantôt précipitamment, puis d'une manière plus saccadée, maladroitement même vu qu'elle avait failli tomber deux fois, avant de reprendre un nouveau rythme désordonné. Elle se rongeait les ongles, ça la rendait dingue. Itachi leva finalement la tête, tendit le bras et réussit à attraper sa jupe. Elle s'arrêta net, le regardant avec des yeux élargit.<p>

-Et si tu venais t'asseoir au lieu d'user la semelle de tes sandales ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, prit place à sa droite et recommença à se mordiller les ongles. Tsunade lui avait interdit de participer à l'opération. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une intervention de routine, c'était Sasuke sur la table d'opération, et ça avait eut le don de mettre Sakura dans un état de nervosité sans précédent, entrant ladite interdiction. La rosette se tourna vers l'aîné Uchiha, qui semblait tout à fait relaxé et calme, fixant le mur en face d'eux de ses yeux noirs. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui faisant tourner la tête légèrement.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors que Sasuke-kun est sur la table d'opération ?

Il releva un sourcil amusé, l'étonnant.

-Je serai plutôt celui qui devrait te demander pourquoi tu es si nerveuse quand c'est ton sensei qui pratique l'intervention. N'as-tu donc pas confiance en Tsunade-sama ?

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant tout à coup le regard peiné que lui avait lancé Tsunade avant de passer les doubles portes derrière lesquelles ils attendaient. Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Si ! Tsunade-sama est la meilleure… c'est juste que…

Il posa une main ferme mais douce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle relève la tête.

-Dans ce cas, tu comprends pourquoi je ne m'en fais pas. Si Tsunade-sama est la meilleure, je n'ai aucune raison de craindre pour la vie de Sasuke.

Elle hocha la tête, puis regarda vers les doubles portes.

-Mais ce n'est pas seulement Sasuke-kun qui est là-bas.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit, comprenant qu'elle s'en faisait aussi pour Naruto. Il soupira puis approcha la jeune femme et lui posa la tête sur son épaule. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la coéquipière de son jeune frère, Itachi avait apprit à connaitre Sakura et Naruto, les considérant presque comme de sa famille. La solitude après le massacre de leur clan, les laissant seuls Sasuke et lui, leur avait beaucoup pesée. Puis, du jour au lendemain, le petit blond survolté et la rosette bipolaire étaient arrivés, pleins de gaieté et d'attention, le jinchuriki ne manquant jamais d'accourir vers lui quand il le voyait et la kunoichi leur offrant parfois des plats frais lorsqu'elle les croisait. L'un dans l'autre, cet échange avait fait du bien aux quatre.

La double porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant la blonde qui observa le duo par terre. Elle afficha alors un sourire en coin en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-Sakura, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais ce genre de relation avec Itachi !

La rosette se leva précipitamment, ses bras éventant tout autour d'elle.

-N-non ! NON ! C-ce n'est p-pas du t-tout ça !

-Comment s'est passé l'opération, Hokage-sama ? demanda Itachi en se relevant.

La rosette arrêta ses mouvements et pu voir son sensei hocher la tête avec un sourire. Un soupire de soulagement passa les lèvres des deux jeunes, la blonde s'approchant de son élève.

-Ils devraient bientôt se réveiller. Je suppose que vous voulez les voir ?

Alors que Sakura ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le brun posa sa main sur son épaule et l'arrêta. Il fixa alors leur Godaime.

-Je pense qu'ils vont avoir envie de se parler seul à seul avant tout. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, ce que Naruto-kun a fait.

Elle hocha la tête et les invita à la suivre.

* * *

><p>Dans une chambre où le silence prédominait, Sasuke ouvrit son œil non pansé et fixa un instant le plafond, légèrement étourdi. Il se frotta l'œil et regarda à sa droite, pour trouver un lit où dormait encore une certaine personne qu'il identifia immédiatement. Il se redressa lentement, s'asseyant calmement pour ne pas faire tourner sa tête puis, avec tout autant de lenteur, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, s'approcha de Naruto et s'assit sur son lit. A cet instant, le blond ouvrit un œil et le tourna vers lui. En reconnaissant son visage, il sourit et se tourna vers lui en se tenant sur un bras.<p>

-Ohayo.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de lever sa main pâle vers les bandages de son ami. Il n'en revenait pas encore, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Naruto avait fait pour lui. Celui-ci se redressa en position assise et se pencha vers lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-… étourdi. Et toi ?

-Pareil, dit-il en posant son menton sur son épaule.

La tête de Sasuke se pencha jusqu'à être contre celle du blond, les deux profitant de la proximité, se gorgeant du calme les entourant, essayant de désembrumer leurs esprits. Sasuke sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce que Naruto venait de lui offrir, le cadeau incroyable qu'il venait de lui faire. Il se redressa et toucha ses bandages.

-Usuratonkachi, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Naruto se contenta de sourire, voyant l'œil de son ami commencer à s'humidifier, il était au bord des larmes. Finalement, Sasuke se redressa, tira sur ses bandages pour laisser une ouverture qui découvrit sa paupière close. Lentement, il souleva la paupière, voyant enfin de son nouvel œil. Sur ce, il ne put retenir ses larmes, ses deux yeux, l'un noir l'autre bleu, inondant ses joues de sa tristesse, sa reconnaissance, sa culpabilité. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté et leva sa main pour essuyer les joues du brun, qui se pencha vers lui et entoura sa nuque de ses bras pâles, son menton sur son épaule.

-Kono… usuratonkachi ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ouais teme, c'est moi, dit-il en passant ses bras dans le dos de l'Uchiha.

Il laissa ses larmes couler sans bruit sur ses joues, maudissant ce grand cœur que le blond avait, exécrant sa gentillesse à toute épreuve, haïssant sa bonté d'âme. Il ne comprenait pas ce type, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la logique dans le don qu'il venait de lui faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Et sa fierté lui interdisait de demander. Il se redressa et regarda le blond, qui le fixait à son tour.

-Tu te rends compte que ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Alors… qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Il lui fit son fameux sourire « toutes dents dehors » et lui répondit.

-Ben, parce qu'on est amis !

Le brun plissa le nez, fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Juste pour ça ? Juste parce qu'il y avait un lien d'amitié entre eux ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non, fit-il en secouant la tête, sentant bien l'Uchiha s'énerver.

-Tu ne peux pas m'avoir donné ton œil droit juste parce qu'on est amis !

-Si.

Sasuke essaya de répliqua, de lui cracher sa colère, sa haine à la face mais les mots ne quittèrent pas ses lèvres, il avait beau ouvrir la bouche ça ne sortait pas. Il leva alors le poing, prêt à l'enfoncer dans les dents parfaites du blond, mais c'est finalement le matelas qui se le prit, avec son jumeau, et ils martelèrent le matelas alors qu'il jurait. Naruto lui attrapa les poignets, le stoppant.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour toi. Mais… pour moi, ça l'est.

-Tu ne verras plus jamais que d'un œil, dobe ! A moins qu'on te greffe un autre œil !

-Je sais, mais je m'en fous.

Il releva son regard vers lui.

-Q-quoi ?

-Je m'en fous, tant que tu vas bien, ça m'est égal. Si tu n'arrives plus à te sentir utile, alors ça ne serre à rien que j'ai deux yeux en état de marche.

Si Sasuke n'était pas déjà à genoux, il serra déjà tombé car ses jambes n'auraient pu le supporter. Ce mec était un imbécile, un crétin sans pareil, un pauvre con sans cervelle.

Mais il aimait sincèrement les gens, il ne supportait pas de les voir souffrir et, de son grand cœur, il les aidait, quelque soit le prix à payer s'il était capable de leur redonner le sourire. C'est lui, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke s'effondra à côté de lui et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, incapable de répondre à ça. Inutile de discuter avec un idiot, ces gens là avaient réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vos reviews sont les bienvenues comme toujours^^ Et rappelez-vous, l'image qui m'a inspiré est dispo sur mon profil :)<em>**


End file.
